Change in history
by StiCyLove
Summary: Nayuki (femNaruto) dies - well, not really. She awakes in the time of Sengoku Jidai. There she get's to know Butsuma Senju and their advanture starts. Forgive mistakes I'm not a native speaker... :D Anyways, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**I've got this idea stuck in my head...**

**A story evolving around femNaruto (Nayuki) and Butsuma Senju.**

**I've written this preview and would be happy to know if you're interested in the story ;)**

**Well, here's the preview and don't forget to tell me what you think! **

**Thanks for your opinions ^^**

**~StiCyLove**

* * *

><p>A blade runs through the young woman as she cries in pain. She can feel that the bijuu she contains gets forcefully ripped out of her, but this time she doesn't give her opponent the pleasure of showing her pain. She smiles and tiredly thinks, "That's it. I'm dying …" The almighty king of bijuu silently whispers his goodbye in her mind <em>'Kit, it was nice to fight alongside you. I hope we'll meet again when we're reborn' <em>Weak his precious host answers her good bye to the beast she got to love like a father before she closes her eyes one last time. The rain falls as if it tries to wash away all the blood that was shed in this last desperate battle against him – the wannabe god Madara Uchiha. It is as if heaven itself is crying for the last person to fight against this maniac. It's like the world is grieving all the fallen lying around on the battlefield. A battlefield like this did never exist before. Even the clan wars were more merciful.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah!" a painful cry rips through the nightly silence. The young woman feels so much pain. Terrible wounds decorate her broken body. She whimpers and cries not only because of her physical but also her mental pain. After some time she can hear a group of people nearing her – shinobi she presumes.

"Poor thing, probably a civilian caught in a fight between shinobi …", a young short, black haired shinobi states. "We should kill her and spare her from further suffering", suggests his blond collegue. "What do you think Butsuma-sama?", addresses a older shinobi their leader. Their black haired leadder looks at the girl in front of him. She had to be around 13 summers old. What really caught his eye is her beauty, behind all those painful wounds hides the beauty of a goddess or at least he thinks so. _'Such a waste…'_ "Men, I want you to continue on to the compound. I'll take the child to the next village. They should decide upon her fate" "Butsuma-sama? Why should village people decide upon her fate, not us?" Butsuma grits his teeth at this young ones insolence. "She's a civilian therefore her kind should decide for her not us." "Shouldn't someone of us take her there? I mean you have to return to the clan, Batsuma-sama", the blond shinobi suggests. Butsuma stares at him before questioning him, "Are you disobeying me?" "Of course not, Butsuma-sama!", the shinobi answers immediately, afraid of his leaders wrath. "Well, then what are you waiting for?"

As soon as his men are out of sight, he knees down beside her and inspects her wounds. He decides to heal the life threatening ones himself. Carefully he runs his fingertips over her body. 'She's truly beautyful' "W-who?", the girl asks weakly. "Butsuma. Don't talk ….", he instructs her. "Hurts" He looks at the grimacing girl. "I know … Try to not move" _'Why am I caring so much for her? My wife waits for me back at the compound and this girl is too young for me …. not that it's forbidden or frowned upon … many men have women half their age …. Don't go down that road, you don't even know her'_ "T-thank y-you. I-I'm Na-nayuki…" , even though she's in a lot of pain she tries to smile at her savior. "Shhh … Don't waste your energy on talking to me. Spare your energy for getting better", he tells her in his best soothing voice. "hai" She answers weakly before closing her eyes and falling asleep. 'She's too trusting. I could do anything to her ….' He takes her into his arms and takes off into the direction of the next village. After he reaches his destination, he places Nayuki on the doorstep of the local medics. "Nayuki?" "Hn" He smiles at her – his first sincere smile in a long time – and whispers, "I'll be back". He shortly knocks at the door and disappears into the night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nayukis pain dulls after some time. When she wakes up, she is greeted by a stranger. "How are you girl?", he asks her slightly worried. She was unconscious for the better half of the weeks. "Better?" The man can't help but feel a bit better and laughs whole heartily, "Oh girl, you were knocking on deaths door when you got to me. Your wounds are healing fine now. Tell me child, what's your name and why were you hurt like that?" Nayuki thinks for a bit before she decides to answer, "I'm Nayuki. I can't really remember it, but I'm sure that shinobi were involved …. What is your name, if I'm allowed to ask" He looks at her surprised that he forgot to introduce himself before asking the girl for her name, "I'm Rei, your medic" "Thank you, Rei. Can you tell me where we are?" "Hi no Kuni – near the Senju and Uchiha clan territories. That's the reason I'm not surprised that you got hurt by shinobi. We live in a rather dangerous area with those rivaling clans nearby, don't you agree?" _'Senju and Uchiha territories; rivaling clans; dangerous? Oh no, please don't tell me… The warring time?'_ "Rei would you mind giving me today's date?"


	2. Chapter 2

***time skip – 2 years***

Nayuki has lived with Rei for the last two years. After the shock of her discovery and that her appearance changed slightly, - She has now blond long hair with black bangs and was de-aged about 6 years. Imagine her surprise, she died with 19 and woke up again as a 13 year old and finds out that Kurama isn't with her anymore.- she decided to learn Reis medical knowledge and has trained her medicnin skills in secret because officially she's only a civilian. Nobody knows about the life she lived in the future. Therefore she is grateful to have been able to witness Tsunades and Sakuras healing techniques. Sometimes Butsuma came to visit. Even though she tried to distance herself from him, she began to fall in love with the 15 years older man.

At the moment she is running down the path to the riverside, where she intends to wash clothes. By the river she sets the basket down and begins her work. After some time she can feel Butsuma arrive. Instead of coming up to her he stays on a branch up a high tree and observes her. Her every move sends a wave a head down to his lower parts. He knows that he shouldn't feel for that way but he can't change it anyway so he watches on till she falls into the river. When she gets up again her wet clothes stick to her figure and become a bit see-through. He decides to jump down and runs up to her. He stops only a few steps away from her to admire her beautiful body_. 'I wonder how it feels to ravish her pink lips'_ In trance he moves closer and traces her lips with his fingertips. A blush creeps onto her cheeks as she tells him, "I don't want your finger …. can … can you kiss me?" No more words are needed. Immediately he moves his lips to meet hers. Their lips dance in sync as their hands roam each other's body. His hands move down to her hips to steady her. Soon he wants more and begins to strip the young woman in his arms. Slowly he rids her body of her wet clothes and begins to remove his own. While touching and kissing they forget about everything around them. Both know that after today nothing will be like before.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"We shouldn't have done that! You're married. We just … It shouldn't have happened!", Nayuki rants while Butsuma simply enjoys the sight of her naked body. Knowing that the distressed woman won't stop anytime soon, he tries to comfort her. He pulls her into a hug and whispers soothingly, "Shhh, honey, if it helps you, my wife died childbirth about a month ago…." He really enjoys feeling her little body pressed against him. "Why did you never say anything? I couldn't even tell that you were hurt…" "Because when I'm with you, I'm always happy. And the fact that as a clan head I've to stay strong. Tears are not allowed, a ninja never cries …"

"I think that showing emotions is strength. 'Suma, are you really alright?" "Of course. I've got you and my boys. You've become my sun a long time ago, 'Yuki. I love you!" Tears of happiness stream down her face. "Love you too, 'Suma. I just feel bad … What about your boys?" "As long as nothing important happens, you'll stay here. I don't want the clan to judge you …" She smiles and snuggles back into his arms. _'You're really the medicine for my broken heart. What would I do without you?'_ thinks Butsuma to himself while studying the young woman in his arms. Her rhythmic breathing is getting him a little tired. He smiles and decides to take a nap too…

When he wakes up he can hear stones skipping across the river. He looks around to see Nayuki throwing stones. He frowns, _'She has shinobi training. But how? She lives the live of a civilian and has no clan … Maybe some wounded shinobi taught her something?'_ "Oh, you're awake! Did I wake you?" "No, but would you mind telling me, how you got shinobi training?" "I-I don't know what you're talking about" "Nayuki! Don't you dare lie into my face young woman" "I …. I'm sorry. My father taught me some things so that I could protect myself at least a little bit…" "It's alright. Can you tell me who your father was?"

"His name was Minato. He never told his last name …. I got my hair color from him", she smiles fondly at the memory of her father_. 'He doesn't need to know that I'm from the future where young shinobi get trained in academies and about my teachers.'_, "my mother died childbirth. I was a long time pretty much alone after my father didn't come back or died" _'Forgive me, but I can't tell you the truth, 'Suma ….' "_That's pretty sad. Forgive my prying, but that means that you don't know what happened to your father or which clan he belonged to?" "It's alright. I don't know, I simply assumed that he didn't want me to live in his clan if he never took me there… "

Butsuma watches Nayuki for any sign that she is lying but can't detect anything. "What did your father teach you?" She smile and begins to tell him about her skills, "For one, I'm a sensor type. My chakra natures are Fuuton and Suiton. I can use chakra blades, my fathers taijutsu style the Kitsune fist and some ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu. My genjutsu is acceptable. Oh, and I can summon foxes!" (In attempt to reach the toads she reverse summoned herself into the realm of foxes because of the after effects of Kuramas chakra and became their summoner.) "Are you serious? That's not just a little!", states Butsuma in disbelieve, "So care for a spar?" "If you go easy on me", she grins at him cheekily. Butsumas mood brightens, "Great, I want to see how strong you are. First blood wins and we are going to use only taijutsu"

They exchange some rather dangerous blows. While Butsuma is impressed with Nayukis prowess, Nayuki is enjoying herself immensely. She's happy to finally spar again. She hadn't noticed how much she missed to spar with someone. The last two years she kept her body in shape and meditated a lot. _'It's good to spar again. Oh, how much I missed this!' 'She's really amazing! There are even a few things that I can learn from her, but she still has a long way before she can even dream about beating me in a taijutsu fight'_ In a quick motion he brings her to the floor. Immediately he restricts her and finally tells her to yield. "You win. It's exciting to fight with you! We should do that more often!" "Yes we should definitely do that", Butsuma tells her while simply smiling at her. He loves her attitude and would like to stay longer, but he has to return to the clan. "I'm sorry, 'Yuki. But I have to go now" With one last kiss he disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>Age:<strong>

**Butsuma: 30**

**Nayuki: 15**

**Hashirama: 5**

**Tobirama: still 3**

**Kawarama: 1 month**


	3. Chapter 3

**Even though I didn't get any reviews I guess that 2 favourites and follows mean that the story is appreciated...**

**Thanks, _Raistlinrains_ and _hope-live-laugh-cry-die_ for your support! **

**Well, anyway... Here's the next chapter - e****njoy ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Months fly by and their sparing sessions became routine. Butsuma is happy to have found Nayuki that day and decided to save her. Now he loves her with all his heart. However, today is different. Nayuki felt a bit ill the last weeks. Today she decided to go to Rei ask him to confirm her suspicion. "Rei, could you help me out? I want to confirm my suspicion…" "Sure, what is it about?"<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nayuki runs down the path to the river. Butsuma and she agreed to meet there. "'Suma, we have to talk!", she shouts. Butsuma seems confused by her serious and happy tone but decides to wait for her to explain it to him. "I….you…..we….. How do I tell you? I'm going to be a mom, 'Suma! I'm pregnant!" Butsumas eyes widen. "Y-you're pregnant?" " I am. I was a little ill the last weeks and as I didn't get my period again, I already suspected it but went to Rei for confirmation anyway. It turns out that I'm really pregnant!" "You …. What do I do? I can't let you stay here … If someone discovers that you're with my child, especially the Uchiha, you're dead meat", Butsuma murmurs frantically, "I believe that I have to take you back to the clan…. Is that alright for you?" Nayuki looks at him uncertain, and then smiles weak. "I guess there is no other way right? It's just too dangerous. I know that it's for our safety, but what about your sons? Aren't they going to be mad?", she asks looking at him afraid, "I know for a fact that I wouldn't like that …." Butsuma gives her a reassuring smile before he tells her, "It's going to be alright. Don't worry too much. Hashirama will like you, Tobirama is only four he won't really understand it and Kawarma is just a little baby for him you're always going to be his mom" "So your youngest is called Kawarama?" "Yeah, didn't I tell you? Anyway, my boys will need a mother…. You know that I really love you, right?" She looks at him oddly while answering slowly, "I'm still not convinced that the boys will accept me that easily. And of course I know that, why do you ask?" He sighs and explains her that inside the clan walls he isn't the free man she knows. He has to keep on a strong mask and has to make terrible decisions. Finally he looks at her and says, "I just wanted to warn you….." "When do you want me to move into the Senju compound?" "Preferable as soon as possible. I need to make preparations for your arrival, therefore I'd say in about 2 days. Is that alright with you?" "Better than right away, but still a bit too soon…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

„Rei thank you for letting me stay.", tells Nayuki her friend. He looks at her and smiles. "So it's time to say goodbye, huh?", he asks her. He already suspected that she'll leave soon – no man would let his woman stay with another especially when she's with his child. "Hai, I'm goignt to stay with the man who got me pregnant…." "Tell me, Nayuki. Is he from a clan?" She looks at him and nods. He smiles at her and explains, "If that's what you want, I won't stay in your way. Therefore promise me to stay safe" "I promise. You stay safe too…" They hug before they part ways. _'Good luck with your new path, Nayuki'_

"I'm ready 'Suma. Let's go" They are sprinting through the woods when Butsuma decides to educate her about formal manners at his clan. "When we reach my kinsmen you'll have to address me with Butsuma, in private it doesn't matter. My kinsmen address me with Butsuma-sama and as soon as word is spread that you are my woman, they'll address you with Nayuki-sama or Nayuki-hime. I hope you can accept that" "It's policy, isn't it? So I'll have to accept it. It could be worse …. They could stop calling me by my name and refer to me as Butsumas woman…. " Butsuma smiles at her and tells her playfully, "I can't promise you anything" Nayuki looks at him wide-eyed, "You – You….." "Bastard, asshole, idiot?" "Idiot – thanks for the suggestions" "You're welcome. Butsuma-sama who's she? Moreover why is she allowed to disrespect you in such a way?" After those words Nayuki registers in bewilderment that she hadn't realized they had company now. "Shikaku, this is Nayuki. She's my lover. However that's not important at the moment! What is the situation with the Uchiha? Is the fight still going on?" "No, we had to flee the battlefield….. They overran our forces and forced us to retreat" Butsuma looks displeased into the front and questions about their losses. "In overall half our men fell. The survivors are mostly critically hurt. We can expect a reduce of Shinobi by another third if nothing is done. We need a lot more medical supplies and fast" "Alright, as soon as we're back, arrange for a team of 20 men to get the medical supplies. Our medics have to focus on the wounded so they're to stay at the compound, understood?" "Hai, Butsuma-sama" In front of Nayuki stands now a man similar to lady Tsunade – a man, who has the lives of his men resting on his shoulders. A strong shinobi worth looking up to and Nayuki can't help herself, she has to admire the man she fell in love with even more. "I don't want to interrupt you important discussion but I can supply some herbs and medicines if you want. Rei gave me some of his…." Both men look at the woman beside them. They had totally forgotten about her. "If it's alright for you, it would be a great help" "It's about lives – lives are more important than some petty attachments" , she smiles at the men besides her. "Thank you, Nayuki. It helps a lot"


	4. Chapter 4

"It's going to be a bit chaotic at the compound. Just keep out of the shinobis way, alright?", Butsuma warns his lover. "Will do" "Shikaku, you already know what to do" "Hai" After their brief conversation, they enter the Senju compound. Butsuma was right, it's chaotic here. Shinobi running around, women crying for their loved ones and everyone wants to know what they're going to do in the future. Butsuma turns to Shikaku, "Do me a favor and take Nayuki to the main house. Nayuki, wait there. My boys should be there too. Oh, and Nayuki give Shikaku the medical supplies you got, alright? I should be with you rather soon…." Shikaku bows to Butsuma and turns back to Nayuki, "Let's go Nayuki-hime." He leads her away from the gate and into the direction of the clan heads house – if you could call it that. Nayuki would call it a mansion.

"Hanabi", Shikaku shouts as soon as he enters the house. "Is that you, Shikaku?", asks a young woman who is holding a little, brown haired baby. "Yes, Hanabi. This is Nayuki-hime – she will stay here. Butsuma-sama will explain it as soon as he comes back. Nayuki-hime is to be trusted and treated with respect. Till later, imouto. I wish a good day, Nayuki-hime." A small bow and he leaves to take care of his tasks. Nayuki smiles at the woman in front of her. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. Like Shikaku said, my name is Nayuki" "Nice to meet you, too. Although it was already said, my name is Hanabi. Would you mind telling me why my brother called you Nayuki-hime?" Nayuki begins to fidget under the other woman's stare. "Well, I'm with Butsuma …" "As in sleeping with him?" A deep purple blush appears on her face. "Yes, I'm even pregnant …" "You're ….. oh my god!", Hanabi looks at her shocked, "How-How long has that been going on?" "I don't have to answer that, right?"

While both women are talking a young white haired child enters the hallway. At first he only observes them. However, he decides to make his presence known rather soon as he asks, "Hana-chan, who's she?" Hanabi turns to the boy and tries nervously to find the right words, "Tobirama-kun, she's …" "You're Tobirama-kun? It's nice to meet you! My name is Nayuki and I'm going to stay with you and your family. So, I hope we can get along…", Nayuki tells the young boy._ 'It's awkward to look at the second Hokage and know that you're going to raise him and give birth to one of his brothers…. Hopefully he isn't as observant as child as he is as an adult.' _She smiles at him and waits for him to finish his observation. "I… you're going to be our new mom …." "I think so… It's alright if you don't like it. I would never force you to like me and I'd never dare to replace your mother." "I … I won't accept you as my mother, but I'll give you a chance as our care taker" Nayuki grins at him before giving him a long hug, "That's all I'm asking for" "Let go of me! I'm not some teddy bear!", he shouts very embarrassed. Hanabi looks at the strange scene before her. The young and antisocial Tobirama is struggling in a womans hug. It looks ridiculous. "Lady, who are you and why are you trapping my brother in a death hug?", a confused brunette boy suddenly asks from the door. Nayuki looks over to the boy and answers, "You must be Hashirama! My names Nayuki and I'll be staying with you from now on. Therefore, let's get along" "Sure! Does that mean that you're going to be our mom?", Hashirama asks her now rather exited. A bit perplex she answers him with a short nod. "That's awesome! Can you cook? Father couldn't cook to save his life and Hanabi's all the same. They're always poisoning us" All occupants blink at the boy, who realizes his mistake, before Hanabi walks over to Nayuki, forces the baby she was holding into Nayukis arms and begins to chase Hashirama around the house.

Nayuki smiles at the baby in her arms before turning to Tobirama, "Do I assume right, when I believe that I'm holding Kawarama in my hands?" "Yes, he's the youngest of us" "Well, in a few months he's not the youngest anymore…" Tobirama eyes the woman in front of him suspicious. Nayuki brushes across her tummy unconscious before she turns back to the boy by her side. "Say, do you want to cook together? I can teach you a bit – it could come in handy on long term missions after all…" "…Sure…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys!<strong>

**I simply wanted to inform you that I didn't forget about about Itama. **

**I believe that Itama is younger than Kawarama and therefore isn't born yet.**

**~StiCyLove**


	5. Chapter 5

At the kitchen Nayuki places Kawarama at the floor near his toys. Afterwards she straightens and turns to Tobirama. "Now, what do you want to cook?", Nayuki asks him. Tobirama looks at her and thinks, "I don't know. I let you decide" She regards him with a thoughtful look. "Do you like Miso-Ramen?" "I've never eaten Ramen before" "Really? Blasphemy! That's the food of gods! Alright, then let's cook some Miso-Ramen" Nayuki begins to look through the kitchen for the needed ingredients. After some time she has found everything she needs. "Tobirama, do you mind cutting the vegetables? However, you have to be careful with the knife" "Got it. I'll be careful" She gives Tobirama the vegetables he needs to cut before beginning to prepare the broth. They work together in silence. Tobirama decides that he likes cooking; after all he can taste the broth and eat some of the vegetables while preparing. After some time he stops cutting the greens and looks at Nayuki. "Have you ever gone on missions before? Because you said that cooking will come in handy on some?" Nayuki pauses now too and turns to the boy next to her. _'He's too observant... Well, I'll tell a simple lie he should believe. I mean I can't tell him about my experience from the future...'_ "No, but your father explained your mission system to me. He said that on long-term-missions his shinobi stay away from villages to avoid enemy contact and therefore, it is practical when there is at least one that can cook on each team" After her brief explanation Tobirama nods accepting and turns his attention back to the greens in front of him. Because cutting is rather easy, he begins to get careless – ending up cutting into his hand.

"Ouch! That hurts!", the white haired boy calls out. Immediately tears run down his cheeks and Nayuki rushes to his aid. "Did you cut yourself, Tobi? Come, you have to show me! There, there … Let me look at it", Nayuki soothes the wailing boy. She inspects his hand and decides that he isn't hurt too badly. He's most probably crying because he's surprised. She takes his hand into hers and starts to use one of her few medical ninjutsu to close the little cut. Tobirama slowly calms down and watches his wound healing in fascination. Still amazed he looks at his now fully healed hand. "How did you do that?" "I can use some minor medical ninjutsu.." "That's pretty cool, you know…", he tells her while acting totally out of character. Soon he gets his act back together. Suddenly they hear someone enter the kitchen behind them. When they turn around, they come face to face with Butsuma. Tobirama gets up to tell his father about his little accident and how Nayuki helped him.

Butsumas eyes harden as he looks at the woman before him. Feeling slightly betrayed that she didn't trust him enough to tell him about her medical knowledge he accuses her, "'Yuki? You never mentioned that you were a medic-nin" She looks at him apologetically and answers, "I didn't tell you because my knowledge is rather limited. I know about 3-5 techniques and have a little bit of knowledge of herbs – well, what I learned in the last 2 years. Sorry I didn't tell you 'Suma" His eyes soften at her guilty face. "It's alright …. Would you mind helping out at the infirmary some time? You could extend your knowledge. Our clan is famous for our enormous medical knowledge" "That would be great, 'Suma", Nayuki answers her lover. "Great. Well, then what's for dinner? I could smell this wonderful aroma already at the front door" "Miso-Ramen", says Tobirama when he returns back to cutting the remaining vegetables. "Ramen? Didn't know they could smell that good" "Are you discriminating the food of gods? 'Suma, I'm disappointed", Nayuki states playfully while trying to keep a disappointed look on her face. Needlessly to say she fails miserably. Butsuma and her break into a laughing fit.

"Now that I think about it, where's Hashirama? Shouldn't he be here?", Butsuma asks Nayuki and Tobirama. Nayuki looks at him and tells him, "Well, your son made a grave mistake some hours ago" "What kind of mistake?" "He was brutally honest about your and Hanabis cooking skills. Hanabi should be chasing him around somewhere…" Butsuma sighs slightly embarrassed because of his sons actions and thinks_, 'Sometimes Hashirama is such an idiot….'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter but first...**

**Thanks for your support,** **Magix-Daislen-10, pinkiceangelbaby and idea . getthe!**

**Well, let's start - enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>*Some weeks later*<strong>

Nayuki wakes up alone on her futon. Unconsciously she runs her hand along her growing belly. It's still in the middle of the night. Suddenly her Kunoichi instincts kick in. She can feel 6 unfamiliar chakra signatures heading towards the sleeping wing. She knows for a fact, that she is familiar with all their guards. _'An attack!'_ Immediately she slips out of her room and runs to the boys. Hashirama sits on the ground and shivers violently. _'He knows it too.'_ Then she turns to search for Tobirama and realizes that Hashirama must have hid his brothers inside their cupboard. "It's alright, I'll protect you and your brothers", she reassures the young boy in front of her before she turns around to face the door.

They don't have to wait long till 6 Uchiha shinobi rush in. They attack immediately, however Nayuki holds her ground. She dodges their strikes and downs two of them fast. Two of the others rush at her as distraction while the others wait for their chance to attack again. One of her attackers hurts her at the shoulder. Even though she is in a lot of pain now, she doesn't lose focus. She knows that any mistake on her part would end in the death of her and the boys. The will to protect the boys numbs her pain and lets her ignore the wound for now. With another strike Nayuki manages to kill a third shinobi before they corner her. In the corner of her eye she can see Hashirama prepare to attack. She waits for him to make his move never letting her opponents out of her eyes. Then she rushes at the remaining two who are caught by surprise because of Hashiramas brave attack. Quickly she disposes of them. When she turns to Hashirama, she sees that he defeated his opponent. Soon she realizes that this had to be Hashiramas first kill because the boy is standing completely still. Overwhelmed by his feelings Hashirama isn't able to move before he sacks to the ground losing his conscious. Nayuki can catch him before he actually hits the ground and places him carefully at his futon. Afterwards she goes over to the cupboard to check up on the other boys. Tobiramas eyes widen in horror when the door opens. However, he relaxes as soon as he comes face to face with Nayuki. He sighs in relive, "Is it over?" "I think so…. Are you hurt?" "No" "Good. I can feel 'Suma and some guards coming our way." Nayuki helps Tobirama out and takes Kawarama in her arms while Tobirama runs over to Hashirama. "He's alright…. He's just unconscious" Tobirama knees down to his brother and cries. "I was so afraid. I-I thought we were going to die!" Nayuki puts Kawarama into his crib, moves over to the older brothers, sits down and pulls Tobirama into a hug. Soothingly she moves her fingers through his hair.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Butsuma has finally finished fighting his last opponent. How they got into the compound is beyond him. "Butsuma-sama! It seems that some Uchiha passed into the living areas – Someone said they got into the main house" Butsumas eyes widen as his blood runs cold. 'No…. Please, let them be alright!' Immediately he turns and sprints back to his house. Five shinobi follow after him – Shikaku is one of them. Afraid for his the good friends he found in Nayuki and the boys, he extents his senses. In panic he searches for any chakra signature. Finally he can feel all four of them. He lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Butsuma-sama!", he addresses his leader, "I can feel their chakra signatures in the boys' bedroom. Nayuki-hime is with them …" "Are there any others?" "I can't feel anyone else" Everyone can see Butsuma relax after he got this important piece of information. "Good"

Soon they arrive at the room. All swallow as they realize that Nayuki and the boys were attacked by 6 enemy shinobi. _'Nayuki must have fought all of them at the same time'_, Butsuma assumes guilty, _'How could we let 6 of them get past the battlefield?'_ They look at Nayuki, who is sitting next to an unconscious Hashirama with a crying Tobirama in her arms. She soothes the wailing boy the best she can while they can see that she clearly is fighting with pain. Butsuma searches for her injury and finally finds the bleeding shoulder. Slowly he walks up to her. "Are the boys alright? Is your injury dangerous?" "The boys are alright… It's a simple stab wound, nothing major although it hurts like a bitch" Letting his eyes drift over to Hashirama, Butsuma looks at his son in pity. He knows that this is just the beginning of his sons fighting career. Happy to know that his family is save, he pulls Nayuki and Tobirama into a bone crushing hug.


	7. Chapter 7

***Next morning***

Today Nayuki has a check up with a healer to check if her shoulder healed perfectly fine and to begin refining her medical skills. The way to the infirmary of the compound is unfamiliar to her so she has to ask her way through the crowd. Most of the shinobi congratulate her to her fight the day before. Others are a bit disturbed by her strength even though she is an outsider and pregnant. Along her way she gets greeted by bystanders with bows and a simple "Nayuki-hime".

Finally reaching her destination she knocks at the door before entering and asking for help. Soon a healer comes up to her and inspects her shoulder. He notes that her wound is nicely healed and that her medical skills are above his expectations. He smiles at her and asks if she wants a check up on her pregnancy too. Curious as to how it is done she answers him positive. The healer positions his hands on her stomach and performs some medical ninjutsu she has never seen before. "It seems your baby is very healthy… It didn't suffer any damage because of your fight yesterday" Nayuki releases a breath of relive even if she hadn't suspect any damage it is still a relive to know it for certain. "That's good… Are you going to educate me in medical ninjutsu or do I have to go to someone else?" He looks at her and smiles, "That's up to you Nayuki-hime, my name is Taiga" "Then I'm totally content with you as my teacher Taiga. Where do you want to start?" "Well, I'd start by you telling me all you know about medic nins…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time the sun goes down she enters their house totally exhausted. Taiga is a good teacher, though she suspects that he is a bit of a sadist_. 'Man, he could have been easier on me. I doubt that it was a bad decision to have him as a teacher but …. Well, let's see what the boys are up too'_ When she enters the kitchen she can see Tobirama cutting vegetables and Hashirama looking after a pot. Hanabi is sitting on the floor taking care of Kawarama. She is the first to notice the return of Nayuki. "Welcome back, Nayuki-hime. You look exhausted, do you need anything?" Nayuki smiles at her friend, "No, thank you. That's very nice of you. Tobirama, Hashirama! What's for dinner?" Hashirama turns to her and grins, "Welcome back! Tobirama and I can only cook Ramen to an acceptable rate, so we started cooking some. Could you help us?" Tobirama nods to confirm his brother's words. In the last weeks Tobirama began to help her in the kitchen frequently. He really came to enjoy the wonders of cooking.

Nayuki steps over to the pot and tries the broth Hashirama made. "It's good Hashirama. I'd just add a little more salt. Say Tobirama, are you finished soon?" "Hai, in a second" By the time they finished cooking, Butsuma returns. He looks at them and smiles tiredly. Hanabi already retreated to her house half an hour before. "Long day?", Nayuki addresses her lover. "Hai, there was an ambush at one of our teams. The Uchiha got them good. We couldn't save any… " "That's bad. Was the mission near the borders or was there another reason for an Uchiha team to be nearby?" Butsuma smiles at his lover's interest, "They were hired nearby so it was entirely bad luck for our teams to meet. Though, I believe that there is going to be a big fight with the Uchiha soon. They have begun to up their control near the borders and more teams are stationed there too." Seeing the worry in Nayukis eyes, he promises her that Hashirama is still too young for going out on the battlefield and that he would start with missions before fighting at the frontlines. Nayuki looks at him and says, "I know that Hashirama won't fight at the frontlines soon. I'm worried about you, 'Suma! Promise me to take care, will you?" "Of course, I will. But for now let have dinner." Together they set up the table and begin to eat their meals. The boys tell their parent about their day and Nayuki enlightens them on hers. After some time one thought crosses Nayukis mind, something she never thought of before. "'Suma, is there a reason why you don't employ some of the clans women to cook, when you employ some to clean the house, to take care of the boys when we don't have time and even to do the shopping?" Butsuma looks at her and ask a little frightened, "Don't you want to cook? Is it too much work for you?" "It's not that, 'Suma. I like spending some time cooking together with the boys, I was only curious." A bit ashamed Butsuma admits, "Our last cook died a bit before you came into the compound and because I was always busy, I forgot about hiring someone new. Then you began cooking and I simply loved your cooking so much that I didn't want someone else to cook" Nayuki stares at him in disbelieve before her eyes fill with tears and she stutters, "T-That's so nice of you! I-I'm so happy that you appreciate my meals!" She tackles Butsuma and kisses him lovingly. Hashirama turns away and calls out, "Eww! Don't do that in front of us!" while Tobirama simply continues his bowl of Ramen and Kawarama gurgles happily. Butsuma and Nayuki look at each other and laugh at Hashiramas antics. At least for now they can act a little carefree.


	8. Chapter 8

Nayuki has lessons everyday now, even Tobirama started with his training and Hashirama is training extra hard now that the day of his first mission nears. He's terrified and even though he didn't show it at first, he was very happy when Nayuki talked with him about his first kill. He needed that talk, now that he's going to face more opportunities where he'll be forced to kill - a terrifying future for a nearly 6 year old indeed. Butsuma is most of the time fighting at the frontlines, now that another all out war broke out between Uchiha and Senju. Everyday dead bodies get buried and injured shinobi reach the compound. Nayuki is already helping as an active healer with smaller wounds. She's horrified how terrible a normal life in a clan in the warring states is. She has read about the crimes of this time but living through it is an entirely different thing. She nearly feels like she's fighting in the Fourth Shinobi War again.

_'No wonder Hashirama wanted to build Konoha… This time is not for children. How can someone even send their children out to fight willingly?'_ Nayuki thinks after tending to a seven year old shinobi. The boy is terrified but tries to hold back his tear, 'cause a shinobi doesn't cry. Soothingly Nayuki pulls him into a hug and whispers, "It's alright to cry. I won't tell anybody…." The boy breaks out in tears and Nayuki can feel a tear running down her cheek too. Soon Hashirama is going to be one of these terrified children, who are fighting for survival outside the compound. After some time the boy falls asleep. She arranges him comfortably before leaving to tend to another patient.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hashirama smiles at his family before looking at his cake again. It's such a great cake - his mother sure knows how to make him happy. The cake has the form of a tree and is coated entirely with chocolate. Together they enjoy this wonderful treat before he gets to open his presents. His father got him some new ninja tools (kunai and shuriken mainly), Tobirama gives him a book about medicines and his mother tells him that she's going to teach him a jutsu her father invented. Butsuma looks at his 'Yuki and asks, "What kind of jutsu are you talking about?" She smiles at him and tells them, "It's called the Rasengan. If you want I can show it to you later on a training ground" Butsuma nods while Hashirama calls out, "Oh yes, please show us, will you? Is it awesome? Is it strong?" Nayuki grins at him and tells with pride, "It's an A-rank jutsu and horrifying strong."

The family and some curious clan members are assembled at the training grounds now. Hanabi and Shikaku come up to them and ask, "What's going on? Is there going to be a spar?" Hashirama excitedly shouts, "No, Kaa-sama is going to show me an A-rank jutsu she promised to teach me!" Both look at Nayuki surprised, "You are a kunoichi?" "My father taught me a little bit" "Don't sell yourself short, Nayuki. You are pretty good", Butsuma assures her with pride. She beams at him, "Thanks, but now I think I owe someone a demonstration of a certain jutsu, don't I?" She walks some steps away from them before bringing her hand in front of her. Within seconds a small chakra ball appears in her hand. To show off its strength she rams it into a tree. Without much afford she cuts through it. All present jaw drop. No one really expected something this strong from a simple ball. Hashirama begins to dance about how awesome the jutsu is, he's going to learn and Butsuma looks at her in awe. "How long did it take you to master that technique?" "I learned it in a week and mastered it within about 3 months…" Now it's official, his lover is plainly awesome.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Butsuma looks at Shikaku with a serious expression. "I assign Hashirama to your team, Shikaku. Therefore, your next mission is going to be an easier one and far away from the Uchiha border. I hope that's acceptable for you..." "Of course, Butsuma-sama. We're going to take care of your son, our clan heir" "Good."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Look, kaa-sama! I did it! I made the Rasengan!", Hashirama shouts excited. Nayuki smiles at him and nods, "You sure did" Tobirama looks at his brother in awe and silently hopes that Nayuki-chan is going to teach him that jutsu too. Suddenly Butsumas voice sounds clearly across the training ground, "You did well, son. It's good to know that you have such a strong jutsu in your repertoire now. Especially, because I've assigned you to your team. Shikaku is your team leader and your first mission is tomorrow." Hashirama pales visibly and looks at Nayuki for reassurance. She smiles at him and nods. "You'll do great, Hashirama. I know you will!" Hashirama seems to find his confidence again and smiles, "You're right. I'll give my best!"

The next day Nayuki eyes Hashirama worriedly. "Do you have everything you need Hashirama?", Nayuki asks worriedly. "I think so..", he answers her unsure. "Your father said it's going to be a short mission. Do you have your kunai, shuriken and ninja wire? Do you have some food and water with you?" "Yep. And I'm already wearing my armor…", he trails off. Nayuki smiles at her son and says, "Take good care of you, be always alert and come back in one piece" He hugs Nayuki and says, "I will", before taking off to meet his team and start his first mission.


	9. Chapter 9

***A week later with Hashirama***

_'Finally we return to the compound. I don't want to kill anymore and that was just my first mission! I feel terrible, so dirty. I'm so sorry. I won't be able to forgive me. I hope I don't meet my family when I return. I don't want to face anybody right now'_, thinks Hashirama as they near the Senju compound. "When we return, we'll have to report to Butsuma-sama. That means that you'll have to come with us because the team always reports together, understood Hashirama?", Shikaku addresses his young charge. Hashirama looks at him and nods. Shikaku nearly sighs of all the things that could have happened, it had to be that! Especially bothers Shikaku the fact that Hashiramas eyes now hold that shadow in them – there is no innocent child in front of him, it's a shinobi who killed several times and knows that he'll have to do it again. A child who got confronted with the uncensored cruel life of a shinobi…

After a short knock at the door Shikaku and his team enter the study of their leader. "Butsuma-sama" they say as they bow. "Ah, Shikaku! Give me a short version of the events of your mission" "To put it plainly, it was a total disaster! The mission itself wasn't that bad. However, we got ambushed by a scout team of the Uchiha. They seemed to be informed that our heir would be on this mission. We could kill them all but Jura died. I've got him sealed inside a storage scroll. Anyway, Hashirama fought amazingly good considering that this was his first mission. Main focus obviously laid with him as they knew him to be the heir. He nearly died but save himself by using the jutsu Nayuki-hime taught him", Shikaku reports dutifully. Butsuma looks at his soon who's facing the floor the whole time. _'He's avoiding contact.' _"I want a written report by tomorrow and Shikaku arrange the burial for our fallen comrade. Great work. You're dismissed"

As soon as Shikaku dismissed them too, Hashirama runs back to his home. He doesn't bother to greet his mother and brothers – no he's in no mood to do that. Hot tears run down his face and guilt surfaces robbing him of his breath. He runs into his rooms and locks the door. He wants to be left alone. The memory of the mission haunts him. He let Jura die. He let Jury sacrifice himself for him. He still sees Jura jumping in front to the Uchiha shinobi who tried to kill Hashirama from behind while he was distracted. The blade ran threw him like he was butter. Jura died only to protect him. Another single child she doesn't have any siblings to console her. He feels terrible like trash. _'How could I let that happen? I stole Juras chance to see his daughter grow up and his daughter is now an orphan! I'm a monster' _He buries his head in his knees and cries alone. He cries until he has no tear left to shed and falls asleep.

Nayuki hears Hashirama enter the house and gets up to greet him. To her surprise the boy immediately heads for his bedroom. _'What happened out there? Why are you avoiding contact to us Hashirama?'_, Nayuki thinks as she tries to make sense. After a minute or two she feels like an idiot. _'Of course! Something must have gone wrong on his mission!'_ Silently she heads for Hashiramas room where she can hear her boy hiccupping. She tries to open the door only to find out that he locked it. Sadly she looks at the door and decides to give him time. _'He will come to us when he's ready to talk about it. Oh Hashirama, what happened to you out there my lovely boy?'_

In the evening Hashirama still hasn't come out of his room. Butsuma wants to drag the boy down for dinner but Nayuki can convince him to let the boy alone for now. Tobirama can feel the tense situation and decides to not ask about it. He knows it has something to do with Hashirama seeing as his brother doesn't bother to show up for his meal. Kawarama as suspected doesn't notice any of this with his baby senses. He giggles and blabbers like always.

The next morning Nayuki goes up to Hashiramas room again only to be denied entrance again. She knows that she can't let this go on and decides to question Shikaku about the events on their mission. She makes her way over to get the answers she needs if she wants to help Hashirama with whatever he's fighting at the moment. At Shikakus house she knocks and is let in without a single question. She waits in the living room for a short time before Shikaku turns up. "Nayuki-hime, what can I do for you?", he questions her already guessing what this is about. "Thank you for your time, Shikaku. I know you only returned from your mission yesterday but I need you to tell me what happened on your mission. Hashirama has locked himself in his room and won't get out! I don't know what to do because I don't even know what is bothering him. Please, you have to tell me" "Well, it was like this …"

On her way back Nayuki is horrified. She knows now why Hashirama isolated himself but knows that she can't allow him to go on like this. He has to tell her about the event that stirred so much guilt in his little child heart. _'Oh my baby, I feel so bad for letting you go on this mission. Please, let me in to talk, please'_ In front of his door she halts for a moment before trying to open the door again. This time, however, the door isn't locked anymore. She silently opens the door and peeks inside. Hashirama is lying on his futon crying and whimpering even in his sleep. She walks over and takes his head into her lap. Carefully she moves her fingers through his thick hair. It seems to soothe the sleeping boy a bit. The boy stirs and wakes. He looks at his mother figure in shock before his eyes flicker to the door and back to her again. "I was worried, Hash. Please, don't lock yourself up like that. You can always talk to me you know…" Tears fill his eyes as he tells her, "I-I'm a monster. I let one of my comrades die to survive myself. I such a coward…" "No, Jura wanted for you to be save. You didn't let Jura die. He decided to save you, even though he knew he'd pay with his life and was willing to lay it down if it protects you… You should see him as a hero and get yourself together! You dishonor his memory by stating shit like that. You should feel grateful and live to let his death not be in vain." "Do you really think so? But what about his daughter?", Hashirama asks her uncertain. "Hai, I do, his daughter is going to live with her aunt and now come on. I think you didn't get to eat since you came back did you?" "No", he answers as he wipes away his tears and smiles at her a tiny smile.


	10. Chapter 10

***time skip – some months later***

Nayuki is currently playing with Tobirama, who hid "somewhere" in the gardens. Of course, she already knows where – she isn't a sensor for nothing. As always she draws the game out longer than needed and decides to look for him at some random places to hide_. 'Who would've thought that one day I'm going to play hide and seek with the second Hokage?'_ She can't help but smile at that thought. After some time Nayuki decides to "find" Tobirama. She sneaks up to the bushes and looks down at the hiding four year old. "Found you, Tobi!", she chirps happily. A groan and a mumble of, "Oh man, how did you find me so fast, Nayuki-chan", are her answer. "Luck" ,she answers the boy. "I don't believe you!" "If you want me to answer, you have to tell me how you know when your father sneaks up to you every time" "I don't know…. I just feel it…" "That means that you're a sensor like me. We can find and identify people around us by their chakra signatures" "Do I learn how to control that from my teacher?", Tobirama asks her curiously. "I don't thinks so… DO you want to learn how to do it?" "Yes! Do you know how to do that, Nayuki-chan?" "Well, you should start by trying to feel farther away. When you have a decent area where you can feel chakra signatures, try to identify them. Let's see how far you can feel. You know what my chakra signature feels like, right?" "Yeah, I do. What about it, Nayuki-sensei?" "Sensei? Well, if you insist…. Close your eyes, concentrate on me and tell me as soon as you can't feel me anymore" "Alright, I'm ready"

Nayuki smiles at her charge, "Great, Tobi! You did great. Some more training and you're going to be quite a sensor…" Suddenly she can feel pain in her womb. Surprised she stumbles and grabs onto Tobiramas shoulder. He looks at her confused, soon it changes into being afraid as he can see her grimacing in pain. After another wave of pain she can feel that she's getting wet between her legs, meaning one thing – her water broke! Nayuki knows that she can't get back to the house on her own anymore. "Tobi, …. I need you to get some help …. I'm going into labor … " Tobirama nods and runs to the next chakra signature he can feel. "Otou-sama! Nayuki-chan is going into labor!" Butsuma looks at his son immediately and asks, "Where is she?" "In the garden" Butsuma turns to the young shinobi standing beside him and tells him, "Yahiko, get me a midwife!" The young man answers short, "Hai, Bustuma-sama!" and runs off while Butsuma sprints into the garden.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Butsuma paces in front of the room Nayuki is giving birth in. He can hear her cries. Especially, because his first wife died in childbirth, he's restless. Hashirama, Tobirama and Hanabi with Kawarama are sitting beside the door. Tobirama looks at his father and asks, "Is she going to be alright?" "I believe so", Butsuma assures him.

After some hours the cry of a child erupts from the room. Butsuma doesn't wait till he's allowed to go in. He storms in and gets to Nayukis side. "Are you alright, 'Yuki?" "Hai, I'm just a bit tired. Can I hold my baby?" The midwife comes over – a little bundle in her arms. She looks at the new parents and tells them, "It's a healthy little baby boy" Nayuki takes her baby into her arms. Butsuma looks at his smiling lover and child and asks, "Say 'Yuki, is it alright to name him Itama?" She glances at him and agrees, "It's a beautiful name…." "Well, then. Welcome to the family, Itama Senju" Pride shines in his eyes as he watches Nayuki cuddling with their son. Soon Hashirama and Tobirama come in to greet their new baby brother. Even Kawarama, who was brought in by Hanabi, has great interest in his new sibling. He talks to him with his cute baby talk, sometimes even mentioning "mama" or "dada".

For the moment they're a happy family but Nayuki knows every child in this room is going to fight in the war with the Uchiha sooner or later. Hashirama already goes on missions regularly, Tobirama will in about 2 years and Kawarama just a little bit earlier than the baby she just gave birth to. She has no illusions – she knows from her history lessons in the academy that Itama isn't mentioned as a brother of the first Hokages, neither is Kawarama. That means they both die early, fighting against the Uchiha. There is no way around it …. No, as a mother she'll refuse to lose her babies that way. Before she let's that happen, she'll even fight at the frontline herself!

She will change the future!


	11. Chapter 11

***First day back home***

"Say Kaa-sama does Itama do anything other than sleeping and eating all day long?", asks Hashirama bored. Nayuki laughs at her son's dismay. "Itama is still too little to do more. You should know that from Kawarama, Hashi! How come you're so fixed on him doing more?" "I just hoped he would be different because you were not part of the clan…." Nayuki sweat drops, "Are you serious? I'm still human you know?" Tobirama look at his brother rather disappointed. "But Kaa-sama, I want to play and Tobirama is soo boring! Why can't they be old enough to play with me …" If you look close enough you can see the tick mark on Tobiramas forehead. Only a tiny one but Nayuki sees it clearly. She simply laughs. 'Yep, it's definitely good to be back at home. The infirmary is not as lively as my boys here' "How about you give your brother more credit. If he continues like that he's going to be the better shinobi out of the two of you!" Nayuki claims to annoy Hashirama. Who in turn immediately denies her words, "There's no way that I'm outdone by my little brother! I train way harder and have to go on missions too" "Oh, you think so? What if I tell you that Tobirama is a little prodigy that has even the advantage of being the best natural sensor I meet except for myself?" Tobirama has to fight hard to keep from bursting into laughter as he understands Nayukis intentions. '_Oh, just a little more and he's going to burst. It's too much fun messing with Hashirama'_, thinks Nayuki with a mischief smile on her face. "Do you know what they say? Nothing compares to a natural prodigy." Tobirama grins at his brother. Seeing that Hashirama is about to burst Nayuki smiles a gentle smile and continues, "However, even someone without talent can reach immense highs if they train enough. I'm sure both of you will become amazing shinobi" "There you get Tobi! I'm so awesome!" _'Where did he get that from? I never said that…'_

"So, you said that you're bored right? How about I introduce you to one of my fluffy friends so you can play together?" "What kind of fluffy friend, Kaa-sama?" "So you want to meet him? Alright, Kuchiyose no jutsu!" After slamming her hand into the floor the boys watch fascinated as smoke appears out of nowhere and disappears again. Where once was smoke, now sits a little red, fluffy fox. "Hello, Koga. My boys are asking for a playmate. Would you like to play that role?" "Games? Oh, I love games! What are we going to play? How about hide and seek? I'm the best tracker ever! My name is Koga like Nayuki-nee-san said and you are?" "I'm Hashirama and that's my brother Tobirama. It's nice to meet you, Koga. Yeah, a whole lot of games. But first, Kaa-san was right you're really fluffy. Can I touch your fur?" Hashirama asks eagerly. Koga looks rather puzzled but allows it anyway. After some petting and son "Awww, your fur is really as fluffy as it looks" Hashirama decides to pick up on their earlier intention and asks, "Are you really that good of a tracker? Let's test it, alright? Come on, Tobi! We have to hide!"

Soon all three of them disappear through the door, leaving Nayuki alone with the babies. "I guess, we have now time for us, huh Kawarama, Itama? What do you think, should we go and visit Hanabi-chan?" Seeing Kawarama giggle happily while Itama sleeps like a normal baby his age, she decides to go through with her idea. She really wanted to meet her new best friend. A knot forms in her chest at the thought of best friends. She missed them - all of them. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Tenten – heck even Lee and Neji_. 'There's no sense in mourning the things that won't come back…. I know they would all scold me for doing it'_ She smiles at the thought of Sakura trying to hit her or Sasukes nagging comments. Her eyes water at the happy memories invading her mind. '_I promise I'll create a better future for you. You'll be able to have happy childhoods I swear!'_ Blinking the tears out of her eyes she turns to her sons, _'I have a new family here that needs me and new friends who support me. I'll give my best to do what can be done to prevent the future wars from happening. For my family, my friends and you guys. So please look out for me and help me along my way with all the luck you can find in this rotten world. Let's hope that even here my devils luck is keeping me alive.' _Banishing all bad thoughts from her mind, she prepares to visit Hanabi_. 'No bad thoughts now, I can worry about things later…'_


End file.
